I Promise
by hambaro
Summary: This is my take on how life was for Mako and Bolin after their parents passed away and before meeting Korra. The fanfic is expected to be a few chapters long...so enjoy.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO MIKE AND BRYAN AND NICK AND VIACOM. **

**Young Bolin and Mako are portrayed as in bluedecember89's photo on devianart : fs70/PRE/i/2012/103/6/1/ little_mako_and_bolin_ by_bluedecember89-d4vu91f. png (no spaces)**

* * *

"Hey Mako! When are the White Lotus guys gonna pick us up?"

"In a little while Bo. Just pack up ok? Bring only what is important"

Bolin knew what to do. Ever since his parents were killed they had to be skillful in finding a new home. It was different this time, this time he wouldn't have to walk into thousands of buildings with his brother begging to take them in for at least the night. Bolin collects his thing searching in various locations in the room. The earthbender comes across an envelope. He hasn't seen this in a long time. It brings him back to a time in his life...

* * *

_Ten Years Ago..._

Fire. Everywhere. That was all young Bolin saw. It is unknown who had done this or why. The young earthbender only knew that his older brother was left of his family. Naturally, he cried. That was the most a six year old could do in this situation. Mako however, forced himself to not dare shed a tear. He had to be strong. He had to come up with a plan. Mako knew that pretty soon the government would send him and his brother to an orphanage where they would soon be separated.

"Bolin. We gotta go, now."

"Why?" the little boy sniffled "The Bei Fong lady said she was gonna take us to a house full of new friends to play with."

"I know. Once they get us there, they might keep us apart. I can't let that happen. You're all I have left."

Bolin looked confused " Where are we gonna go?"

"We'll go to that statue of former Fire Lord Zuko" Mako explained " I know a couple of street kids that can help us out"

"But, What about our clothes?"

" They burned down. The only things I saved were Dad's scarf and our family picture."

"Okay, Let's go..."

The two boys started running as if someone was chasing them. Little did they know that they would've been chased if Ms. Bei Fong didn't know of her mother's story, of how some kids need to live on their own in order find out why they ran away.

Lin chuckled and starred in their direction "Good Luck kids.."

Mako and Bolin ran and ran and ran. They never stopped in fear that they would be captured. Bolin followed Mako and wondered what they would do when they got to the statue. Who would help them? They went through many dark alleyways. Eventually they made their destination.

"Bolin, we're here"

Little Bolin took sight of the statue. The man had broad shoulders with what he thought looked like a tattoo over one eye. His brother told him to stay here while he looked for the group of kids he was telling him. Bolin decided that he'd walk backwards to get a better look of this statue.

"Hey watch where you're goin' will ya?!"

"oh. I'm sorry" Bolin observed the person in front of him. He assumed it was a boy. He looked around his age. The boy had unnaturally long, raven hair which was just below his shoulders. Bolin figured that it might have been due to living alone. The boy was wearing a pale mixture of green and yellow.

"You better be sorry, I almost lost the yuans I earned today" the child stated "How's a girl supposed to survive alone..."

"Wait. You're a girl? I thought-"

"that I was a boy. Blah Blah Blah. I get that a lot. The name's Sly" she placed her yuans in a pocket "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Bolin, is 'Sly' really your name?"

"No, it's more like a street name. So if I get in trouble it's not really me."

"So what is your real name?"

"Can't tell you. Anyway I gotta go. Later kid." she jogged out of sight.

"Bolin! There you are!" Mako hollered "I found some kids that can help us!" Mako huffed and huffed three kids followed him

"Hi Mako! Who are they?"

"These are the kids that I said would help us." Mako informed "Meet Rin, Seishin, and Tasuke. They're part of a secretive child gang and they said that we might have potential for their group"

"Nice to meet you," Bolin eagerly greeted "I'm Bolin!"

"i See.." the tall one was unamused, Mako pointed her out as Rin. She looked about ten, waterbender. Her brown hair was very wavy and portrays her element very well. She had dark brown pants under her blue tunic and a signature water pouch with a large 'R' on the side.

"Don't mind her, she expected you a year or two older" that was the third child, his name was Tasuke. He could tell Tasuke was an earthbender, the insignia on his dark brown vest which looked as if it once was a jacket. His age had to be around Rin's.

"Rin isn't big on first impressions...I should know" he winked at little Bolin

Bolin giggled. "What about you?" he pointed to the last child whom of which looked younger than him. He was sure this time that it is definitely a boy, with assumptions and no other options, he knew the younger boy's name was Seishin.

"Hi, I'm Seishin...i'm 5...wanna play?"

"Ok. Let's play redemption!"

"What that?"

"My mommy said that it came from Jin Wei and Wei Jin. They were part of the Gan Jin and Zhang Tribes."

It was, gamewise, a typical 'run the ball to the goal' game, but with panda referees, and when a player scores a goal, everyone yells, 'Redemption!' The two boys then found a tiny round stone to use as the ball. Mako watched as his brother plays with his new friend. He knew it could be one of the few times they would still act like kids. Everything will change, whether he liked it or not. Tomorrow, they start work.


End file.
